1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to agricultural and horticultural tools and implements, and more specifically to an improved hydroponic apparatus for growing plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroponic and aerophonic growing systems are well known, and increasing in popularity due to their improved plant growing characteristics. However, known systems do not enable complete control of watering, feeding, temperature and light to the growing plants.